ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10 Previews
These are all the episode previews and trailers in Brandon 10. Original Series TBA Alien Force Season 1 TBA Season 2 New Season Ready for some more Action? (Extreme Bikers firing lasers) Person: Take 'em down! Ready for some more Aliens? (Other Person takes off his mask which shows him to be a Zonarian) Ready for some more Brandon? (Brandon drinks a milkshake and burps) Brandon: My bad. Than get ready for BRANDON 10: ALIEN FORCE SEASON 2! Crusher: Now we're talking! More Bad Guys! (Extreme Bikers pull out their electric swords) More Battles! (Gas station explodes) and yes, more Brandon. Brandon: It's Hero Time! (Slap down Omnitrix which transitions to the text below) BRANDON 10: ALIEN FORCE SEASON 2 ONLY ON BTFF! Brandon, scrolling through Omnitrix: Get ready for a new one! A Familiar Face Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! TV: In other news, there is devesatigation all across the town. There are fires, damaged property and sights of alien activity in the near by area. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon: It wasn't me I swear! Shadowy Figure transforms into an alien and flys away. Sarah: Brandon? Coco: This is so confusing. Brandon: I think its time we got to the bottom of this. Shadowdy Figure, walking up to Brandon: Hello Tennyson... Brandon, with a shocked look on his face: (gasps) ONLY ON BTFF! Brandon: This is the most ridiculiously amazing consumation i've ever eaten! The Machine Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Bully 1: Well well well. If it isn't Brandon Dorknnyson. Brandon: It's time for you to go up. Bully 1: Those... STUPID people were cheering for that geek, Brandon Tennyson! They should have been cheering for me! There is then a spark from outside spefically from where the rock was thrown to. Bully 2: What was that? Brandon: That looks like around that warehouse we were at. Bully 1, stepping out with a more robotic body and voice: Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? ONLY ON BTFF! Coco, smelling his armpit: I think I need a shower. Sparky Runs Away Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Extreme Biker King, to the "scientist": You there! I came to check on the progress of my technology. Extreme Biker Scientist: Well with manners like these, my king, it takes a powerful source of energy. One that no Extreme Biker has ever seen before. Extreme Biker King, turning back to the scientist: Then we shall capture a creature and use it to power our tech! Brandon: I just didn't want to talk about the dog. Sarah: You mean Sparky? Amy: Brandon, what do you mean? Brandon: What's wrong with that? Amy: Well you was just like " I don't like Sparky and I never want to see him again! " By the time Amy reaches the door, Sparky darts across an power line far far away. Brandon, in the back seat with Amy: I wonder where he could be. Amy: I never thought you cared. Extreme Biker 2: Well don't just stand there dude, grab it! Sparky is zapped and thrown into an electric high tech cage Extreme Biker King: Just what we needed... Only on BTFF! Sarah: And I know you're upset at Brandon but he's a great guy. They turn around and look at Brandon. Brandon, not knowing that they are watching him, drinks a milkshake and burps. The Helpers Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Phone: Hey Brandon, it's Sarah. Brandon: Oh hey Sarah. What's up? Sarah, on the phone: Have you seen the news? Person 1: There are aliens all over this town Person 2: And they need to be stopped! Burger Hut Guy: Ha! You couldn't get a reward if it were lying right in front of you. Person 1: Are you calling us frads? Burger Hut Guy: I'm calling you Weirdos. Person 1: You'll see. There is a large green alien like the one from before throwing a car into a tree. Brandon: Sounds like trouble. Only on BTFF! Brandon: What do I look like a libarian? Grounded Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: Hey Sarah. What's up? Sarah, on the phone: We found one of the Zonarian Commanders in town. Brandon: A Zonarian Commander? Those guys never enter town. Brandon hangs up, puts the phone away and heads for the door. When he opens the door, he runs into two people. Brandon: Oh hey mom and dad. Coco, in stone form, taking the debree off of Electrix: Hey you alright? Electrix turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Yeah. I'm fine. Brandon's parents watch in shock. Brandon's Dad: ...We know your secret Brandon. Sarah, offscreen: I think they found us! Brandon: Guys?! Zonarian Commander: The Humans will face our wrath. Only on BTFF! Brandon: It was for a- er- school project. The Rescue Plan Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Zonarian Commander: Is it done yet? Zonarian 1: Our minds can not continue to proceed with this technical problem Zonarian Commander, calming down: If our resources can not get this done, then find me someone who can. Girl: Brandon, you gotta help me! Sarah: Leave him alone! Coco: We're sortof outnumbered here. Only on BTFF! Girl: Bingo's Emporium! Trapped in the Capture Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: You know those Capture Zone projectors we grabbed the other day? Brandon: Yeah? Coco: I think it's time we used them. Sarah: Are you sure this is a good idea? Coco: I'm sure of it. All of a sudden, the portal shuts down. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon: This place changed since the last time I came here. Red, winged alien attacks Brandon. Brandon: But I need to get out of here. And Fast. Brandon dodges an asteriod that crashed where he was standing. Voice: Soon I will rule all of the Capture Zone! Brandon, shocked: What are YOU doing here? Only on BTFF! Brandon: Is it just me or do you smell more like farts than last time we met? Galactic Law Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Alien Officer: Brandon Tennyson?! Brandon: Yeah- Alien Officer: You're under arrest! Sarah: Arrest? What for? Alien Officer: You know that you've been hunting down innocent bystander aliens on Earth just for sport. Sarah: Officer, what if Brandon has been framed. Magister Serac, waking up: You.. You crashed my ship! Zonarian Commander, getting up: This wasn't part of the deal! The beams activate which begins to slowly and painfully suck the energy out of all four of them. All: GAAAAH Only on BTFF! Brandon: Dude. Have you ever heard of mositizer? Party Time Coco: Come on! We don't have time to lose. Sarah: What's the rush? Brandon, getting in the back seat: Ok got it. Sarah: What did you get anyways? Brandon: Just a flyer. Sarah: For? Brandon: Oh. Just that theres an awesome party held at the school. Sarah: Guys! There's going to be a school dance! Coco: Well I guess if it means that much to you... I'll go with you to the school dance thing. Brandon: It's a date. The shadowy figure passes by again. Brandon: Whoa. Did you see that? Girl: Paul? (turns around) Paul?! PAAAAUU- (is taken by the figure) Only on BTFF! Brandon, sniffing the air: And take a shower. Stuck Together Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Zonarian Commander: TENNYSON! Brandon: I'm not going to let you get away this time! Sarah: Brandon! Wait! Dimensional Flash Brandon: Where are we? Zonarian Commander: We're trapped. Brandon: Great... Ground shakes. Brandon: What was that? Zonarian Commander: YOU FOOL! Brandon: My Fault?! Fireball rains from the sky. Brandon: LOOK OUT! Roaring is heard. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Dude, if that's the way you eat all the time, then I do NOT want to hang out with you. Years Ago Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Blue Energy Figure, checking an alien device on him: It is time. Sarah, going through boxes: Look at all this junk. Brandon, going through boxes as well: It's not junk it's just stuff. Suddenly a beam appears in the garage and the blue energy figure appears from it. Blue Energy Alien: BRANDON 10! IT IS TIME FOR YOU! Brandon: We need to get away from here! Blue Energy Alien: BRANDON 10! Brandon, in an action pose: Yeah? Blue Energy Alien: IT IS TIME! Sarah: Time for what? Blue Energy Alien: TIME... Only on BTFF! Coco: MY DOOR! Humungousaur: Um... opps. (getting up) Don't worry I'll fix it. The Searching Stone Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon, after yawning: What are we doing here again? Sarah: I heard about this asteriod that crashed outside of town. Brandon: So? Coco: So it could be alien tech or something. Brandon, seeing a boulder lauched at them: Look out! Sarah: It's in there for sure. Let's go. An explosion is heard in the distance. Sarah: What was that? The flashlight and as it hits the floor, it shows the face of the stone alien. Only on BTFF! Brandon: I spy a... big rock monster alien staring at me. Coco: I never liked road games anyways. The Magic Within Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: What was all that about? Sarah: I don't know. It was like a reflex or something. Coco: Well we need to know more about your powers. Brandon: Don't worry. I'll just do that... "thing" I did. Sarah: Thing? Brandon: Yeah the one with the mental stuff. Sarah: Brandon, no. I'm not going to have you go inside my mind or something. Brandon puts the helmet on Sarah and attaches the power core to the hole in the helmet. Badges: Is someone there? I need some assistance in Sector 108. Coco: What's happening to the helmet? Astro: It's um... Overloading I think. Coco: Well take it off! Sarah: No! I need this power! Coco: Sarah!!! Only on BTFF! Coco: Yeah... (turning away) Worried just like Brandon. Right Brandon? Brandon, looking at a knocked out wolf alien in the remains of a destroyed shed: Um... Is he going to be ok? Sarah: He'll be fine. An Extreme Favor Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Sarah: Is this safe? Coco: Of course it is. Bruce, the Extreme Biker, kneeling on the ground and facing the team: I need your help Sarah: Wait. Why would you want our help? Bruce: All I want is to take down the Extreme Bikers. And I need your help doing so. Bruce: We grab the King and overthrow him. Coco: Sounds like a good plan. Extreme Biker King: GUARDS! Bruce: Guarded. Dang it! Extreme Biker King: Bruce! What is going on?! Bruce: I'm tired of your demanding ways! I WANT TO BE EXTREME!!! Sarah: Brandon! Only on BTFF! Brandon: No it's not that. It's just that I don't want that thing (points) to mutant and eat us all. Sarah and Coco look at what Brandon is pointing at and it is revealed to be a sandwich. Deep Under Brandon: A sinkhole sucks up a construction site? What does this have to do with aliens? Sarah: The report also says that underground where the sinkhole was, there were huge tunnels that went in all sorts of directions. Coco: You think something is making passage ways underground? Brandon: There's only one way to find out.\ The ground shakes. Man: What the blazes?! Officer: Nobody is getting to that sinkhole except us professionals. Sarah: But something can be down there. Brandon, hitting Omnitrix and falling from the sky: Come on! Work! Give me anybody! A giant worm alien shoots out from the sinkhole and roars. Stolen Garbage Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! The two stopped and looked. They noticed many small holes in the ground, the backyards of many people and other nearby places. Coco: Whoa. Sarah: What could have done this? Lady at the Door: But there was a little orange groundhog. Brandon: Alright. Let's Go. Sarah: Where's Brandon? He should be here by now. Unseen Alien: GET HIM! There, in the darkness, stood something with two red glowing eyes. It launched out to reveal itself as a small orange humanoid alien. When it did so, the camera went dark. Only on BTFF! Coco: Oh come on. Don't tell me you're scared of familes driving up to your house in carpools armed with yard decorations. Brandon: It does sound a bit terrorfying. The Final Plans Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Zonarian Soilder: I have came to inform you that our plans are nearly completed. Sarah: Whoa. What's going on? Coco: Everything is getting turned off. Zonarian Commander: We have all of our resources and within minutes, our projectors will be charged. Brandon then stops fiddling with the Omnitrix and turns to the window. He notices that it is raining. Brandon, to himself: That's weird... Zonarians: SPIES! Zonarian Commander: Tennyson! Brandon: Forget the Milkshake. We need to figure out what's going on. Coco strikes at the Zonarian Commander. The Commander grabs Coco. Coco: Gah. Zonarian Commander: Soon... Sarah: Coco! Zonarian Commander: ...this world... Brandon: That's bad news. Zonarian Commander: ...shall be ours. Only on BTFF! Sarah: Since when is a Car Show fun? Coco: Since when is it not? Brandon: Everytime. (drinks milkshake) The Battle For Earth Part 1 Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: The Zonarians are getting out of control and we have to settle this. Zonarian Commander: My plans are complete and now this world shall be ours. Sarah: What are we going to do? Brandon: Whatever we throw at them won't be enough. Zonarian Xs roar. Brandon: We need a team. Zonarian, to Commander: You do know what he's doing right? Zonarian Commander quints his eyes. Brandon: What we're doing... Explosion on tower. Brandon: ...it's not for just us... Zonarian Commander: GET THEM!!!! Brandon: ...but it's for the Earth. Sarah throws some energy discs at Zonarians. Coco launches himself, in stone form, at some Zonarians. Lasers go flying everywhere. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix. Coco: Arn't you going to wish us luck or something? Brandon: No. Because we don't need it. Explosion. WATCH THE BRANDON 10: ALIEN FORCE SEASON 2 PART 2 FINALE! FRIDAY! Only on BTFF! The Battle For Earth Part 2 Shows intense battle Don't miss the second part of the Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Finale! Only on BTFF! Season 3 Want MORE Action?! Humungousaur battles an alien Want MORE Adventure?! Coco and Sarah are running down a corridor Want MORE Brandon?! Brandon is watching TV while eating some popcorn. TV: (saying something) Brandon, jumping up and popcorn bowl falls on the ground: YES! We thought you would! So get ready for Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3! Coco: I like the sound of that! With New Heroes! Rocks throws a boulder at an alien Snow Bear: Cool. New Villains! A Bounty Hunter fires a missile laucher at the team Female Voice in the Shadows: Miss me? And New Worlds! Brandon: WOO! We're going to SPA- (ship takes off) -AAAAAAAAAAACE! Spaceship flies towards new planet. So Check out Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3! Only on BTFF! Brandon: It's Hero Time! (Slaps down Omnitrix) Conquest of the Conqueror Part 1 Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: I saved the whole universe. Sarah: Brandon, one day you'll be more aware. Coco: Dude, you're getting a call. Brandon, activating Omnitrix and Bill Hologram appears: Uncle Bill? Bill, over Omnitrix: Brandon, this is urgent. Figure steps forwards. Bill, over Omnitrix: The Conqueror is back. New Conqueror: Conqueror of 10 worlds! Conqueror defeats a superhero. Conqueror: You have one day to accept my challenge. Beam is fired from a device. Conqueror: Or you will die by default. Only on BTFF! Brandon, jumping up and popcorn bowl falls on the ground: YES! Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! The Droid: What if he doesn't show up? Conqueror: He'll come. Brandon: This is my fight, Sarah. Explosion underground. Sarah: Coco? Sarah finds Coco. Sarah gasps. Brandon: It's Hero Time. Only on BTFF! Cannonbolt sniffs his armpits. The Caves of the Cold Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Man: Welcome! Man 2: Those miners dissapeared. Coco: Who are you? Man 3: I'm a miner in this cavern. Crusher is thrown into a pile of boulders. Brandon: Get back to the inn! Man: What do you mean its not there? Brandon: There's something he isn't telling us. Eyes glow green in the smoke. Miners scream. Only on BTFF! Big Chill: That's just COLD. Cube Town Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Mechanic Officer: We're getting strange reports from a close-by town. Brandon: Hello? Man: I'm telling you the sky is falling! Coco: What a weirdo. Thunder strikes but no rain is seen. Brandon: What? Cubes rain down. Sarah: What are they doing? Coco: Nothing. Brandon: Something isn't right here. Man writes something with a cube on his desk. The cube then activates. Electronic Voice: We. Are. Supreme. Only on BTFF! Man: Maybe there suppose to be hats. Alien Hats. From Space! The team stares at the man. Your Mines are Mine Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Alien: Our Next Target: Earth! Loud Crash is heard. Sarah: What was that? Coco: No way... Lasers are shot. Brandon: What's wrong? Sarah: Well... Cave collaspes. Sarah: If the drill, isn't shut down soon. Stampeed is heard. Sarah: The Whole Planet could be destroyed. Explosion of Lava is seen. Brandon: We have to stop it. Rocks fall on Brandon. Coco charges at the door. Sarah reaches out in distress. Alien: Captain, this isn't going to work. Voice: Oh it will work. It will work... Only on BTFF! Brandon: Planet is in danger and we have to save cows. Great... Attack of the Cute Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force Mechanic Officer, over badge: We're getting reports of alien activity in a near by town. Shows the team walking into town. Coco, unseen: What type of activity? Man: Prepare to see something that you've never seen before. Another man is walking around in a dark barn. Man 1: Something from out of this world. Man 2 sees something moving under some covers. Man 1: Something that you might never... Brandon looks around. Man 1: -ever... Sarah smiles at a small alien figure and a pink ghost-like energy is sucked from her. Man 1: EVER! Coco tries to pull something off of him. Man 1: -Want to give up. A crowd of people gasp. Man 2 grabs the covers and pulls them off. He then looks terrified and screams out. Man 1: Behold! Brandon activates his Omnitrix. Man 2: The- Sarah sheilds herself. Man 3: CUTEST THING EVER! Coco: Wait what? Only on BTFF! Coco: Why are we still here anyways? Brandon: Because theres popcorn! Brandon grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it. Sarah and Coco stare at him while he chews on the popcorn. Unusual Experiements Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco's Car drives into town. Brandon: Finally. View of the town is seen. Sarah, unseen: Back home. Lightning Strikes. Voice: I will turn this rock of buildings and Human Weaklings. Security Guard gasps and drops flashlight. Voice: Into my new experimental playground... Coco tries to open some doors but they electrocute him. Sarah: Coco! Voice: There is absoutely no way to defeat me! Evil Laughs. Brandon: We'll see about that. Giant and metal foot comes down in front of the team. Sarah: He's too strong. Coco: What's the plan? Brandon: I don't know... Figure uses some sort of force to push the security guard back. Only BTFF! Scientist 1: You've been messing with the controls, havn't you? Scientist 2: Everything would've been fine if you didn't touch anything! Sale of a Lifetime Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! A figure walks up the sidewalk holding a item in his hand. He approches a house and stops there. Voice: You have something that belongs to me. Man: This is all your fault! The man throws a suitcase as hard as he can however at the exact same time, lightning striked down. The two collided and the suitcase fell down. The suitcase then shakes around and electric charges form around it. Man: What on Earth? Coco, coming in: What happened? Sarah: Brandon! Man: What have I done? 2 Figures are teleported. Alien: I'm going to destroy you! Other Man: That guy is a freak! A gas station explodes. Man: Perfect... Only on BTFF! Video Game noises are heard. Brandon and Coco turn to see Coco playing the video game. Coco notices this. Coco, pausing game: What? Fans Forever Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Kid: Aw man. School sucks. Life sucks! I hate it! Hate it! Hate it! Noises are heard. Kid: Huh? A large alien robot is thrown into a building. Kid: AH! The robot then prepares to fire lasers at the kid. Brandon: This stuff is serious business. Sarah, hanging onto some cables: Brandon! Kid: Not this time. Brandon: This isn't some movie or game or even a sci-fi TV show. This is real life. Robot explodes. Brandon: If we don't do our jobs... Kid: AH! Brandon: ...Those robots could destroy the town. A machine opens and smoke spills out of it. A figure is seen inside. Brandon: Maybe even the Earth. Explosion. Kid: I'm your new teammate! Brandon gains a startled and nervous expression on his face. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Yeah... How about no. The Space Empire Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! A purple spaceship is hovering over Bellwood. Sarah: Is that a spaceship? Coco: What the... A large device drops from the spaceship and into the street. Brandon: What is that? Coco: It's a bomb! Alien: Earth is a threat to our planet. Sarah: What do we do? Bill: I'll arrest you! Alien, to communicator: I thought you said you handled them? Figure: Just get me those crystals... Alien Guard: Halt! Bounty Hunter presses buttons. Sarah: I can't keep this up much longer! Laser are fired down the corridor. Alien: Monarians Rule! Monarians Rule! Brandon, surrounded by guards: Take me to your leader... Only on BTFF! Brandon, still surrounded by guards: I always wanted to say that. Robot Cops Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: Rumor has it that there are some tough guys out there causing trouble in space. Space is seen. Figure: You rang? Brandon: Are you telling me that there is more than one space police out there? Coco: Think of it like those guys in the suits and the guys that give out tickets. Door busts down. Figure: We came to get something that belongs to us. Sarah: Who are they? Alien: This is completely unacceptable! Alien 2: I won't fail you. I promise. Explosion. Coco: What? Small Spaceship flies to Earth. Sarah: What? Two robots barge in from the shadows. Robot 1: You're under arrest. Robot 2: Tell him, droid. Brandon, confused: ...What? Only on BTFF! Brandon, in the back on the space police truck: So... Am I like arrested or something? Robot 2: Yeeeeeeup. Split Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Alien: Get Back Here Vermin! Alien chases Agimur in Bellwood. Alien: My device here will separate the atoms from your device and your body. A flash is seen and Brandon wakes up in the Capture Zone. Brandon: Greeeat... Sarah: Brandon?! Coco: This isn't funny to me. Amy: What's going on here? Alien: I had enough of this, Vermin. Brandon: What a minute? Brandon tries to move but nothing happens. Alien Limbs fly in through a window and form around a torso glowing. Brandon, realising he is just a head: AH! Only on BTFF! Brandon's Leg kicks Coco. Sarah: That's funny. Enchanted Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... The Bounties Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Bounty Hunter: Boss. Shadowy Figure: What is it? Bounty Hunter: I've found us a great target. The best target. Shadowy Figure: You know that there is no such thing as the BEST target. Bounty Hunter: Oh yeah? Sparky flies through space. Coco: What the- Brandon: What is it? Coco: Incoming! Space Battle. Mechanic: We really don't know how to help. Sarah has a look of worry. Purple spaceship flies towards Earth. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Voice: Well. Well. Well. What do you want? Coco: We need your help. Brandon is kidnapped by Bounty Hunters. Sparky orbits around a planet. Shadowy Figure: He's right. This is the Best Target. He drops a paper showing an image of Brandon Tennyson. War on Warasauria Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... The Haunting Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Prince of Mars Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Blast to the Past Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Brandon, on phone: Hey Sarah. Wanna go out for milkshakes? Sarah: I can't Brandon. I'm busy studying. Brandon, on phone: Wanna go fight some aliens, Coco? Coco: I'm busy. Brandon sighs. Spaceship drops from the sky at the Juice Shack and an alien robot steps out. There is a large explosion of electricity and Brandon is thrown out of an anomaly. Brandon: Ow. Two headlights approch the ruins Brandon lies in. Brandon: What happened to Bellwood. Girl: This IS Bellwood. Figure with back turned: You haven't changed a bit, Brandon. Brandon: How do you know who I am? Guy: You can't use your aliens here. They'll find us. Brandon: The robots? Guy 2: They took over the Earth. Girl: About 30 years ago. Brandon: There was some Time Travel involved. Brandon hides under a bridge as a robot passes by. Guy 2: We're surrounded. Brandon: How many? Girl: The Whole Planet! Only on BTFF! Guy 3: Whoooooooa! Humungousaur: Uh. Nothing to see here. I come in peace. Or something. Dimensional Dilemma Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force Brandon, facing off: It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix but disappears from the battle. Brandon: What the- A some what futuristic Bellwood is seen. Brandon: What's going on here? Voice: Our worlds are being changed. Lightning Strikes in the sky. Brandon runs away from a fast jumping figure. Explosion and a building begins to fall down while Brandon is surfing down its side. Figure in shadows: You came to the wrong Bellwood. Brandon: Do I know you? The Figure pulls out his wrist which has a black and red Omnitrix. Brandon, in shock: What?! The Figure takes off his hood and steps from the shadows revealing himself to be Brandon. Brandon: WHAT?! Brandon 2: It's Hero Time! Only on BTFF! Brandon: And I thought Time Travel was confusing. The Impossible Girl Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Girl: Save me. Save me. Save me. Brandon is transported from the Juice Shack. Sarah: Brandon?! Brandon, waking up on another planet: Where am I? A growling is heard in the woods. Girl: Help! Brandon: What is going on? Mountain becomes taller. Sparky flies through space. Planet begins to shake. A wolf alien appears from the trees. Girl hangs from a cliff. Brandon: Hang on! Voice: THE GIRL IS... Brandon: ...Impossible! Only on BTFF! Coco, sarcastic immature tone: Did you really miss us that much? Brandon: No. I was just- er- bored. Season 4 As seen at Winter Fanon Con 2013... Brandon is seen walking on an alien planet. Jungle-like. Brandon, unseen: I have done many things in my life... The Conqueror stares while sitting in his throne; thinking. Sparky in Spaceship mode flies to Earth. Brandon, unseen: ...But there is a couple of things I'm not proud of. The scene goes to a temple of sorts. Conqueror: I now know your secret, Tennyson. And it shall be mines! Brandon stares with a serious expression. Sarah: Brandon, what's he talking about? Brandon: ...The Omnitrix. Explosion. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and a flash overcomes him. Coco fights some Extreme Bikers. Sarah shoots a pink energy ball. Brandon runs down a corridor. Sparky fires lasers at a spaceship. Alien: GET HIM! Coco: Stop the Wedding! Bill: I can't believe I'm seeing your face again. Tyler: This.. Isn't the last time. Brandon: Let's do this... The Team jump from a ledge in the temple. Conqueror: The Moment is Coming... Brandon: It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix for one final time. The Ultimate Device Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon is seen walking through an alien forest. Brandon, unseen: I've done many things in my life... Brandon smiles at the Juice Shack. Brandon, now in a room: But I'm not proud of all of them. The Conqueror sits in his throne starring out. Conqueror: Tell me what I need to know! Ghost Brandon whispers something to the Conqueror. The Conqueror's eyes open up in shock. Coco: Incoming Call. Brandon, surprised: I thought they were dead. Female Voice: It is returning. Brandon: I thought it was destroyed... Sarah: What is it? Brandon: ...It's time. Explosion. Brandon dodge rolls from attack. Lasers firing. The Conqueror pulls out his energy sword. Alien: DESTROY HIM! Batwing sonic screams. Fire starts. Transformation Flash; Brandon transformed into Magnet Man. Conqueror: Give it to me! Brandon: You want it? Come and get it! Sparky flies away. Brandon wonders in space. Light flashes on the team's faces. Darkness. Conqueror: I know your secret, Brandon 10. Sarah: What's he talking about? Brandon, after hesitating: ...It's the Omnitrix? Only on BTFF! Shutdown Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: I needed information. A spaceship appoarchs a planet. Coco: Bartage III. Resting Planet. Lights flicker. Sarah: Did you see that? The team walks through the corridor in the dark weilding flashlights. A growling is heard. Alien: We need to get the generator working. A figure runs through the darkness. Some crewmembers fire at the figure. The spaceship enters an electric storm. Captain: If we're going down... The Captain and the alien run through the corridors of their ship. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix. The lights flicker some more. Sarah stands there as something appoarchs her. Captain: ...Then they're coming down with us. A roar is heard through the darkness. Only on BTFF! Crewmember, upset: I'm hungry! Tree of Life Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Swampfire gasps and stares into nothing. A face appears quickly and whispers Persenia. Sarah: Brandon? Brandon, to Coco: What do you know about Persenia? Sparky flies towards a planet. Coco's voice: Peaceful planet. Primitive. Aliens kneel before Brandon. Brandon: What?! Aliens: INVADERS! Fireballs rain from the sky. Elderly Alien: They are here... An alien falls over and reaches out in pain. Elderly Alien: They are here! Cymbal is heard and echos off. Only on BTFF! Brandon: It's about how awesome I am, right? Web of Terror Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: What's the deal? Coco: Spaceship crash right outside of town. Debree is seen as the Mechanics handle the situation. Brandon, looking over it: Whoa... Sarah: So that's it? No aliens? Coco: It must have been a dud. Brandon's voice: I don't know guys... Something doesn't feel right... A small alien leg then steps from the debree with the majority of the Mechanics leave. Lightning strikes. Sarah runs from a group of people with four arms and covered in alien goo. Brandon grabs his head in pain. Coco is surrounded by a group of people with the same description. Brandon, with his hair messier, stands on an edge; smiling dastardly. It is nighttime at Brandon's house. Brandon is sleeping in his room. Creepy Alien Voice: Come into my parlor... Tennyssson... Lightning strikes and a spider-like figure appears standing in the corner. Only on BTFF! Brandon walks down the street dancing. Defenders of the Universe Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force... Voice: My rein of terror begins... A spaceship flies slowly towards Earth. Coco: This is bigger than what we usually handle. Brandon: It's just another alien who needs a buttkicking. Voice 2: He is a threat to our universe. Explosion. An alien fires a weapon at a robot which falls over. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms. An alien stares out with confidence. Brandon lies on the ground. As he gets up, a figure appoarches him. Brandon: Who are you? Person: We are superheroes. Brandon has a shocked expression on his face. Only on BTFF! Brandon, on board a spaceship: Sweet! Can I get a cool uniform and an awesome nickname? Key of Time Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: We finally found one. Sarah: But who else did too? Brandon: The Omnitrix wasn't only scattered through space but time as well. Conqueror: I will do anything to get this piece. Brandon: It's out of your reach, Conqueror. Conqueror: Nothing is out of my reach. The Conqueror stands in front of a blue rift. Coco: That doesn't make any sense. Alien: In order to gain the piece of power, you will need to turn back the hour. Brandon turns around and sees a humanoid figure behind him. Brandon: It's you isn't it? Sarah: Nobody can control time. Conqueror: Not control. But to bend to my will. A tear in reality appears behind Brandon. Man: If you don't stop this now, then all of reality will be destroyed. Only on BTFF! Alien: I dispise this form of yours. Upchuck: What? Why? Alien: Mmmmm. Too Fat. Seeking the Truth Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Voice: There have been cases like this. A girl wonders around in a dark forest. Voice: Some new. Some old. A light flashes onto the girl. Voice: But there's been a case that I couldn't shake. A conspirasy? A theory? A Mystery? Brandon and the team are conversating at the Juice Shack. Across the street is a man looking out of his car. Knock at the door. Sarah, opening the door: Yes? Figure: Sarah Tennyson? Sarah: Yes? A man holds out a photograph. Man: Do you know who this man is? Photograph is Brandon. An alien figure comes up to another officer. A bright light appears over Coco's Garage as wind blows by. Brandon and The man covers his eyes from the light. Man: I know aliens are out there! Sarah: What do you do? Brandon: We find the truth. Only on BTFF! Female officer gets in the car while the man eats some cheesesticks and a burger in the car. Man: You have to try these cheesesticks (shallows) They're out of this world. Mirror, Mirror Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: Sometime's there's more than what there seems. The team walks around in a glass world. Sarah: What is this place? Coco: Something's not right about this place. A figure comes across Brandon. Sarah: Are you alright? You seem different. Brandon: I'm perfectly fine. Brandon, in a mirror: That's not who you think he is! Glass shatters against the floor. Voice: I will mirrorize this whole universe and rein supreme on both worlds! Brandon is surrounded in a mirror hall. Sarah shields herself and Coco. A Hand comes out of a mirror. Brandon: Mirror Mirror on the wall... Brandon has his back turned to a mirror. The reflection then turns around and smiles evilly. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Who's the awesomest of them all? Coco: Not you. Brandon: Not you? Got it. Princess Problems Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Alien: Thank you for saving our kingdom. Brandon: Oh it was nothing. Alien: No. You and your friends shall be honored with a celebratory feast! Coco: Are you okay about this? Brandon: It's just a little dinner. What could possibly go wrong? A figure watches from a balcony. Sarah: I don't like this idea. Alien: Come now. Your food awaits. Female Alien: Hi Brandon. Brandon: Hey. Female Alien: I just think that you're... like royalty. Brandon: Um... Coco and Sarah run from a giant alien. The back of Brandon's head looks at a door. Brandon: Call this off. Alien: I'm sorry but I can't. Female Alien: We will be together. Coco breaks the door down. Coco: Stop the wedding! Only on BTFF! Brandon: Why does it feel like I'm wearing a poncho... A very itchy poncho... Malfunction Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Sarah: So what exactly are we looking for? Coco, driving: Alien Technology. A beam shoots out from the sky. Sarah: Guys... I think I found it. Coco is shocked. Coco: GAAH! Brandon: If its the most powerful technology in the universe- Coco: It's a machine, Tennyson Robo-Bro 1: I believe you have our machine. Coco: Knock it off! Sphere hovers above Brandon. Robo-Bro 2: Dangerous and Unstable Machine. Coco: That thing is going to destroy Bellwood! Spaceship explodes in the sky. Sphere, in Spidermonkey's voice: Here we go, again. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Huh. And I was just beginning to question why you guys instantly got dumber from the last time we met. Robo-Bro 2: Is that a good thing? Gate in Space Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: We got something! Brandon: Hang on tight... Conqueror: I have beat you the first time, Tennyson. Sparky flies through space. Conqueror: I will NOT lose again! Sarah: The first piece was time so what's this one? Sparky flies over to a green. planet with rings around it. Coco: A Hidden Planet. Brandon, walking around: Stick close. You don't know what's around this place. Explosion. Figure stalks through the bushes. Celida, in space: You're halfway there, Brandon 10. Sarah shields the team from lasers. Brandon, in space: But I'm not even close! Darkness. Conqueror: Open the gate!!! Only on BTFF! Brandon: I'm totally... SPACED out. (awaits laughter) Sorcery Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! The Sorceress is levitating with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. The Sorceress: Rise! Sarah falls over. Coco: This isn't right, Tennyson. Brandon: I know. We defeated him in the past but now... A figure stands in a bright, light. Sarah: Who is that? The Sorceress: We can rule this world of mortals together! Sarah: You think he wants to spend his power with you?! Brandon: Give it up, Sorceress! Coco is thrown into a truck. Sarah: I never felt so much power before... Coco: Sarah... I'm sorry... Voice: I... RETURN! Only on BTFF! Brandon: Time for a spelling bee. Right? Get it? Guys? ...Okay. Redemption Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: What are you doing here? Gadget: I got a tip for you, old friend. Coco looks in shock. Sarah: He wouldn't do that. That's not Coco. Brandon: He betrayed us before Sarah... A starship orbits the Earth. Coco walks through an explosion. Sarah looks down and sees a broken picture frame. Brandon: ...It's personal. Alien: Who do you think you are? Coco: My name is Coco... Brandon stands in front of Coco in a threatening manner. A figure stands in a doorway. Sarah: Don't! Coco: ...And I'm going to kill you. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Sarah and Coco sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N- (is pushed over by Coco) WAAH! Normal Day Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: I know what I did wrong... and I have to fix my mistakes. Brandon: You can't change the past, Coco. Coco: Yeah... But I might know someone who can. Coco's Car stops in front of a warehouse. Voice: Coco... What an unexpected surprise. Coco: I wanna make you an offer. Sarah: Where is he? Brandon: He went out. Sarah: I have to do this, Brandon. Figure: I'm afaird I can't let you do that. Brandon: Are you crazy?! Coco: I am making a difference! Voice: This is the price you pay when you think about yourself all of the time. Coco is shot by a laser. Explosion. Coco: No... I did it for you. Only on BTFF! Brandon: Comfy chairs, big TV, perfect wifi, non-spoiled food. We should meet up at your place more often. City of Giants Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Brandon: Are you sure we should be doing this? Coco: Absoultely. Brandon: We're flying sort of under the radar here. Coco: Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine. Sparky flies into a planet's atmopshere. The whole place shakes. Brandon: Earthquake? Coco: The signal is this way. Brandon: Is it normal for them to happen so often? A giant shadow casts over the two. Sarah: This isn't good. Brandon: Who are you? Coco: Forget this. We need to get off this planet. Everything shakes again as a giant alien walks over to the two. Brandon: We're going to need a bigger alien. Only on BTFF! Sarah: Why does it have to be charades? I'm terrible at charades. Secert of the Swamp Next time on Brandon 10: Alien Force! Coco: The planet, Marshia. Brandon: But. That's Loch Ness' home planet. Sarah: Why would they need our help? Brandon: He said it would happen. You were there. A figure walks through the marsh. Lucusapien: There is a creature. Yellow eyes are seen. Brandon: That's not possible. Lucusapien: Join with us. Brandon is seen floating in water. Sarah: You would've thought it was like a reunion. Coco: Readings are off the scale. Brandon: What are you? Sarah: Brandon! Brandon: What could you possibly be? Voice: It seems you have been beaten again, Brandon. Brandon: We only have one more chance... Only on BTFF! Loch Ness: I'm in my element! Coco: Yeah? Well it stinks. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Previews Category:Trailers Category:Sneak Peek Movies Brandon 10: Alternate Chaos TBA Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us The Following TRAILER has been approved for ALL AUDIENCES. Screen shows real life car driving down a road. Unseen person walks by. Voice: There's been a lot of alien activity in the area lately... Screen goes black and then transmissions to a screen of a real life Bill. Bill: But this is something different. Shot of Bellwood is seen. Voice 2: You told me that I had to be someone that can save us all. Bill's Voice: You know you're not ready. Shot of the back of someone's head; black hair staring at the city. Figure: Then when am I? Music plays during screen of car dodging attacks then a screen of Sarah and Coco sneaking behind crates. A girl turns her head in surprise. And a figure walks slowly from the shadows which his hands glowing. Building explodes. Car spins out. People are running and screaming. Voice 2: What do I do? Music continues playing when a spaceship is seen in the sky. Real life Coco and Sarah stare up at it. Girl jumps away from an explosion. Bill: You have to be a hero instead of acting like one. Music stops, screen goes black then transmissions to a screen with a figure standing there and another figure approaches him from a distance. Figure 1: Do you have any last words? Figure 2 walks out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Life Action Brandon. Brandon, looking up at the camera: It's Hero Time. Screen cuts to: "BRANDON 10: ALIENS AMONG US" COMING SOON... Video Games Brandon 10: Hero of Earth Voice Over: When a great darkness threatens the Earth, it's up to Brandon 10 to save the day! Brandon: It's Hero Time! Game Footage is seen. Voice Over: Play as FIVE of your favorite alien heroes including Freezefire and Ro-Warasaur! Gameplay of Freezefire, Snow Bear, Rocks and Ro-Warasaur is shown. Ro-Warasaur: (Roars) Travel to locations from the show and fight infamous bad guys. Video Game Mutanter: You'll rue the day, Tennyson! Video Game Sorceress: Let's Play. Video Game Conqueror: BOW BEFORE ME! Video Game Brandon: Not this time, Conqueror. It's HERO TIME! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and a flash of green covers the screen. Then the Logo comes up. BRANDON 10: HERO OF EARTH! COMING SOON... (Shows Game for Consoles and the DS) Brandon 10: Alien Force (The Game) Brandon is BACK in a whole new video game. When the Zonarians return, its up to Brandon 10 to save the day. Zonarian Commander: We shall begin procedures immediately. Play as FIVE New Alien Heroes like Loch Ness and Crusher! Video Game Loch Ness: It's about to get Wet n' Wild in here! Video Game Crusher: CRUSHER SMASH! That sounds a bit familiar... And new characters: Coco and Sarah Shows gameplay footage of Coco and Sarah. To take down bad guys from the show! Video Game Extreme Biker: No Intruders shall defeat the Extreme Bikers. Video Game Zonarian: As if you have the power to defeat the almighty Zonarians. Video Game Brandon: As a matter of fact I do. Brandon, from the show: IT'S HERO TIME! BRANDON 10: ALIEN FORCE... THE GAME! COMING SOON... (Shows Games on Consoles and DS) Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror Voice: When I'm finished with this planet, It will be the new Capture Zone. Bellwood Nights Theme plays as the gaming companies' logos as seen. The Conqueror's Ship hovers over the town and the figure steps forward. Video Game Brandon: It's Hero Time! Voice Over: Brandon 10 strikes back as his oldest and greatest enemy returns. Conqueror: I am... THE CONQUEROR OF TEN WORLDS! Omnitrix shortens out. Video Game Brandon: Ah! What happened to the Omnitrix? Voice Over: Hero up as Brandon and travel to amazing alien worlds in order to stop the Conqueror from ruling all. Video Game Conqueror: First the Earth then the Universe! Voice Over, as alien gameplay is seen: Transform into TEN of your favorite alien heroes with new aliens like: BRANDONBOT, BRAINIAC, TICK and SNOW BEAR! Video Game Snow Bear, fighting a droid: Cool! Voice Over: And battle against villains from the show! Video Game Tyler, walking out of the shadows: Brandon... Funny to see you here. Video Game Brandon: Yeah. Just like your face under that mask of yours. Gameplay of Tyler and Loch Ness fighting. Video Game Conqueror: This is your end, Brandon Tennyson. For I have returned. BRANDON 10: RETURN OF THE CONQUEROR COMING SOON... (Shows Game for Consoles and the DS) Online Games Original Series Alien Attack Play as Brandon 10 and 9 other alien heroes to battle through different places as you fight your way past battle drones and the villanious Conqueror! Play it now on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Games! Alien Force Battle Blitz Play as 15 year old Brandon 10 as he fights the invading Zonarian threats as 4 of his new alien heroes! Play it now on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Games! Earth Invasion When the Zonarians invade the Earth, only Brandon, Sarah and Coco can save the world in this new Brandon 10 game featuring characters and plotpoints from the episode! Play it now on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Games! Planetary Defense Play as Brandon 10 and transform into four awesome aliens including newcomers, Magnet Man and Stink Breath, to save an alien world from mass destruction. Play it now on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Games! Fall of Abraxo Based off the new Alien Force movie, Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us, transform into new and epic alien, Hackoid, and blast through the Lycosidian army in order to defeat the powerful Lord Abraxo. Play it now on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Games! Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Previews Category:Trailers Category:Sneak Peek